


A Case of Extreme Deja Vu

by we_are_the_crystal_gays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ish?? - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Soulmate AU, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, idk i love these ice gays™, idk which one it is bc this fandom can't decide on the spelling lmao, scratch what i said about this being a oneshot, there will be more in the future!!, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_crystal_gays/pseuds/we_are_the_crystal_gays
Summary: In which Viktor takes meeting the guy of his dreams very, very literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is from a post that i saw on vikturi-headcanons on tumblr! ([this post](http://vikturi-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/152767208339/au-where-viktor-and-yuri-are-reincarnated-lovers)) p much all credit goes to carolinesnowkitty for the idea!! I just wanted to write some of it out because boi do I love soulmate aus and all things similar, and all of that's multiplied by like,,, 10 when it involves Viktuuri.

You always had an attraction to the ice. Ever since you were little and received your first pair of skates for your birthday, you started practicing and never stopped. You kept improving until you won competitions, and grew from there until you were one of the best of the best. Skating was second nature to you, like a natural pull that you had always felt. It was something you were completely sure of; something that you could hold onto no matter what. 

As you grew up, you experienced vivid dreams. They became more detailed as you aged, and by your teens it almost seemed _real_ , like you would wake up and it would be your life. Like you would wake up and he would be beside you. 

The dreams followed a sort of storyline, something apparently unusual according to those around you. You were always the same man, with different looks and a different name, but it was always you. You had the same personality- it was like you were the same person, with a different exterior. You would go through these dreams always as him, growing up as him as you grew in reality, and it would always pick up right back where you left off as soon as you went to sleep.

In these dreams there was always another boy- one you had met when you were small. You first met him through skating, a passion that was consistent in both the dreams and reality. After that first practice you started learning to skate together, coordinating the days that you would be there in order to see each other and practice. You were both small, and were both learning, but with him alongside you skating was more fun than it had ever been before. You did everything together- you practiced and you fell and you tried again and when you finally got it right, he was there to cheer you on. And you were always there to do the same.

As you got older you ended up in the same high school, and you two were basically joined at the hip. He would tell you how familiar you seemed, like he had known you for an entire lifetime before he met you, but you always assumed that he was just referencing how long you had known him. Your friendship developed into something more over time, his dorky smile and clumsy nature just got to you, and his transformation when he went onto the ice was just overkill. His movements on the ice were like nothing you had seen in anyone else. He wasn’t just going through the movements of his routines, he made _music_ with his body. It was the only way you could describe it. Sure, he wasn’t perfect, his jumps were sloppy a considerable amount of the time and his lack of confidence in himself made him hesitant to take risks and improve, but his passion and the way he skated had potential like you had never seen before.

To put it short, you fell in love with the guy. It was strange, dreaming of all of this, falling in love with someone who wasn’t even real. Even while you were awake you couldn’t help but think of him, and couldn’t wait until that night where you would find out what happened next. It was strange, the dreams didn’t exactly feel like you were making the decisions, it was more like you were part of an ongoing story with a determined ending and you were just going through the motions of living through it. Once the dreams happened, you could recall them as if they were your own memories. This goes on for years, a routine that’s just as much of a part of you as skating is. 

In reality, you keep improving. You get older. You keep practicing and practicing, building a reputation and a fanbase and soon enough everyone who knows anything about skating knows the name Viktor Nikiforov. You’re proud of yourself, and you’re determined to keep improving, but part of you always wishes that the guy in your dreams was there in reality, competing and practicing alongside you. Part of you wishes you could see that music that he made with his body in real life- the continued dreams were nice, but they were never _enough_. You want him in your _reality_ , not just your dreams. 

You never expected to see it in a youtube video.

You were just sitting at home when you heard of it, apparently someone who had done your routine and posted it online. That was nothing new, countless people had done the same, and in all honesty no one could come remotely close to the way you skated. But him- he was _different_. As you watch him, you notice how accurate he is, like he had studied your every move and technique for years. And while that was impressive, it wasn’t what got to you; it wasn’t what piqued your interest and made you wonder what his name was and when you could hop onto the next plane to wherever the hell he was. What got to you was the fact that you could recognize those movements anywhere- you had seen them for as long as you could remember. His movements were so fluid, so familiar. His movements were like _music_.

Long story short, you find yourself hopping on the next plane to Japan with the name Yuuri Katsuki becoming increasingly hard to get off of your mind. You have one goal: you’re going to become his coach, and you’re never going to leave his side. When you see him, flustered and eyes wide with shock, you know that it’s him. He looks different, and he has a different name, but when you look at him, you’re _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short but like I said in the tags, if anyone wants like a continuation or something just let me know! Feedback is hella appreciated.


End file.
